Many vehicles include movable partitions (e.g., a window, a sunroof, a sliding door, power tail gate, power lift gate, etc.) that are displaced using a partition drive system. For example, a window in a door of a vehicle may be moved up and down using a direct-current (“DC”) permanent magnet electric motor. Generally, a user continually actuates a control button (e.g., an “up” control button) to initialize the drive system and move the partition. However, some partition drive systems are equipped with an “automatic open” or “automatic close” function, where a user can fully open or fully close the partition with a single, momentary actuation of a control button.
In order to effectively move partitions, drive systems need to produce a significant amount of force. As a result, partition drive systems can produce forces that pose potential hazards. Thus, a variety of techniques can be implemented in an attempt to mitigate the potential hazards.